1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to social networks, and more particularly to automatically displaying gifts and purchases to members of a social network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a user of a networking website connects with other users by providing information about the user to a social network website for access by the other users. For example, a user may post contact information, background information, current job position, hobbies, and so forth. Information about personal events may also be posted by a user, for example on personal webpages, web logs (BLOGS), etc. Such posts may include information about gifts received, gifts given, purchases made, etc. Other users may contact the user and/or review information about the user based on common interests or for any other reason.
Recently, social networking websites have developed systems for tailoring connections between various users. For example, users may be grouped based on geographical location, job type, and so forth. Social networking offers users the opportunity for frequent, automatic notification of changes in the information posted by other users. There are existing mechanisms that allow a user to display information about other users within a group. Typically, however, these mechanisms require some initiative on the part of the user and are not displayed in a coherent, consolidated manner.